Drabble collection: Bonds
by Nithela
Summary: The result of a music meme I did recently. 5 very short drabbles, rated for character death. LavixAllen if you squint, but you can also see it as a really strong friendship between them, hence the choice of genres. Your choice.


**Nithela speaks: I'm sure most of you know what this is all about, but I'll explain anyway. I did like one of my dear friends, (TheSani here on ) and wrote memes to music. These are the rules:**

**[Music Meme:**  
**1**. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
**2.** Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
**3.** Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
**4**. Do ten (uh... no. Just 5, plz.) of these, then post them**]**

**So here I am. This is my first DGM-fic and I'm reeeeeaaaally unsure of my skills (both in this fandom and, well, overall) right now, so I decided to post something light like drabbles. It was also my first attempt with time-limited music memes so please forgive any eventual crappiness.  
**

**Warnings: It's meant to be YAOI, people! Don't like, don't read!**** Not much, but it's there if you squint.**

**Disclaimer: I own a crappy Ford Fiesta, an equally crappy apartment and a not so crappy laptop. That's all. :sobs:  
**

**

* * *

**

**1. Chester Bennington feat DJ Z-Trip – The walking dead**

Lavi had always known, for some reason, that he would be the one to record the time of his comrade's deaths. Being around wars all the time made his friends die, and he should be used to it. Or rather, he should _not have_ any friends at all to spare himself of the pain of losing them.

But Lavi had never been that good at following rules.

He couldn't turn off his feelings when he at last saw Allen Walker die by the hands of the Earl, and that was also why he couldn't help but to cry out for the sole person he had learned to love more than anything.

The Earl had heard and complied, and Lavi couldn't bring himself to care when the skeleton-like creature swung its razor sharp stump of an arm at him with a desperate cry of pain and terror emanating from its lipless mouth.

* * *

**2. Played alive – The real booty babes**

Allen loved watching Lavi fight. The older boy moved with the grace of a cat, despite the huge hammer he constantly was swinging around, and his lean body was proof of long hours of training to get into top shape.

He couldn't help but to stare. The redhead's movements were pure art and the younger boy was envious of him, wishing that he too would be able to fight like that some time.

Maybe he should ask Lavi to teach him?

He blushed at the thought of the other's hands upon his own body, correcting stances and poses, _being close_. Yes, maybe. Just _maybe.._. if he ever found the guts to ask.

* * *

**3. 3 Doors Down – Father's son**

"Come on now, silly boy. You are the descendant of the Bookman, not an exorcist."

Lavi, who had hesitated at the gates of the Order, began moving again at the harsh words of his master.

"Lavi!"

He turned around to see Allen coming from inside, running towards him, and something in his heart ached at the look on the other's face. He should brush the younger boy off, stop him, but instead he dropped his bag and let the white-haired exorcist practically jump him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Allen asked with hurt _so very evident_ in his voice as he buried his face in Lavi's neck. "Don't!"

"Lavi, it's time."

He looked backwards at Bookman, torn between his duty as a recorder of history and the warm body still holding him, keeping him there; _pulling him back_.

"I…can't, Gramps. I'm staying."

* * *

**4. Marilyn Manson – Personal Jesus**

"Do you think there is a God?"

Lavi looked up from his spot in the grass, peering at the smaller boy with his good eye.

"Where did _that_ come from, bean sprout?"

Allen shrugged.

"Well, we're fighting in the name of God, aren't we? Do you believe in him?" he asked. Lavi snorted lightly and fell back towards the ground with a thud.

"Nah."

"Why not?"

He raised an eyebrow at Allen, who now had sat up and looked down at the older boy with a serious expression on his face.

"Why shouldn't there be one?"

Lavi huffed when he realized that he couldn't joke his way out of this one.

"I've seen too many wars to believe in a God. If there was one, people wouldn't kill each other over stupid stuff. That's all."

Allen didn't ask again.

* * *

**5. Lazlo Bane – Superman**

Life as an exorcist was pretty heavy, both for one's body and mind. People were often crushed by the burden that they had to carry. It took its toll on Lavi too, though he knew that every time he came back from a mission, there would always be a happy little ball of never-ending energy meeting him at the gates – or coming to greet him as soon as he, too, was home. Someone waiting for him, someone that he knew genuinely longed for him, missed him and was relieved to see him still alive.

"Welcome back." Allen said with the look of a happy little puppy seeing his master, and Lavi knew that as long as he called the Order his home, he would neither be, nor feel really alone anymore.

* * *

**Well, you know what to do now. ^^  
**


End file.
